idkhowfandomcom-20200213-history
I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME Wiki
Welcome to iDKHOW Wiki I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME is a musical duo formed in 2016 by Dallon Weekes and Ryan Seaman. The premise of the band is described as "...a band out of time. One who faded away into obscurity after struggling to find success in the late 70's and early 80's." Their musical style, appearance, social media presence, and music videos are meant to reflect this 70's/80's style. In March of 2018, before signing with Fearless Records, the duo was described by Rock Sound as "the hottest unsigned band in the world." Albums In November of 2018, the band released the 1981 Extended Play. The EP includes 6 tracks and has a 16 minute runtime. Secrecy and Story When iDKHOW first began performing in late 2016, performances were not advertised and kept entirely secret. Their first performance was at Emo Nite Los Angeles on December 6th of that year, but Weekes and Seaman both denied having performed. For several months, when questioned by fans regarding the performance and presented with photos and videos taken at the show, both would continue to insist it had never occurred. Although the band no longer performs entirely in secret, fans still make an effort to search for "secret shows." Prior to the announcement that their Night Heat Tour would launch in Salt Lake City, the band was listed by the venue as The Night Heat Players, leading many fans to suspect there may still be secret shows performed in the future. The premise of the group is that they were a forgotten band of the 1980's whose music and performances have been recently uncovered. Each music video is provided a description which gives the supposed back story of the footage: Choke Video "‘Pop Time Live’ was a short-lived music television program that aired briefly in Eastern Europe in the early 1980s. The show, and its producers, had hoped to capitalize on the then popular ‘Italo Disco’ movement, but audiences found its lack of authenticity objectionable. Labeled ‘NOT FOR BROADCAST,’ it is believed that this particular iDKHOW performance never made it to air due to the band’s refusal to properly pantomime to their own song." Modern Day Cain Video "IDK performance from the cable access series 'Superstar Showcase' (1983)" Nobody Like the Opening Band Video "IDKhow community talent show performance, circa mid-1983. This particular tape, marked only as 'Bowling League Tournament' was recovered from the North Davis County Library basement archives in the late nineties. Its origin is uncertain." Do It All the Time Video "This footage was first thought to be a conceptual art piece produced by the band before making music videos had become standard music industry practice. While the exact date and circumstances under which it was produced are unclear, the anonymous donor of the footage claims that it had been screened to students for nearly twenty years as part of the public school curriculum, until its use was discontinued in 1984…" Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse